


Making Plans

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday fic for Nemi.  The prompt is 'pizza party'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Hilde looked past Noin to the screaming children running up and down the aisles between the tables. Spending several hours in a place whose claim to fame was children's birthday parties was not her idea of fun.

"Because you love me and because I wanted pizza. After all it /is/ my birthday and you said we could go anywhere I wanted."

"You usually pick classier places than this." Hilde looked down at the skirt and blouse she was wearing. "Damn it, Lu, I even shaved my legs and wore heels."

Noin grinned; her 'I'm very amused and it's at your expense' grin. "I noticed. You look great." She held out her hand, an expectant look on her face. "Where're my birthday tokens? They have a new game here I've been wanting to play."

"Which one is that?" Hilde was almost afraid to ask knowing her friend's somewhat strange taste in games.

Lu leaned forward, grinning. "It's called 'Gundam Pilot' and you can play as your favorite pilot."

Raising an eyebrow Hilde considered this information. "Why do I sense a plot in the making?"

"Because you're paranoid and suspicious for no reason?" Lu tried on her best innocent look.

Hilde snorted and rolled her eyes. "More like I know you and I know how competitive you and the guys can be."

Lu looked hurt, or as hurt as it was possible to look when her eyes were sparkling. "Would I use up my free birthday dinner at a pizza place just so I could make you foot the bill for learning to beat certain friends of ours at their own game?"

"Let me think..." Hilde pretended to ponder this question for a moment. "Hell yes!"

"Ah, come on." Lu batted her eyes cajoling Hilde into smiling. "It'll be worth to see their faces. Besides, I promise to take you out some place nice with the money I'm going to win."

A smirk spread across Hilde's face, wicked with just a hint of smugness. "In that case, let's get to it."


End file.
